


friends don't (but we do)

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, blink and you miss it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: Auston knows it would be easier to say it’s all in his head; that Freddie doesn’t feel the same way, but friend’s don’t do the shit they do. Friend’s don’t call you randomly in the middle of the night, they don’t stare a little too long or touch you just for the sake of touching you.





	friends don't (but we do)

**Author's Note:**

> i got addicted to this song called 'friends don't' by maddie and tae and this is what popped into my little brain! listen to it while you read, or don't it's up to you!
> 
> not beta'd but i did proof-read, but most likely missed some things. sorry, i try my best and that's what counts
> 
> enjoy!

It started with looks that lingered just slightly too long; enough for intent to be present, but not enough to called out for staring. Auston noticed Freddie looking at him more and more recently with something in his eyes that Auston couldn’t quite place.

Auston knew Freddie was an attractive guy. He was tall and muscular with bright orange hair and a smile that took Auston’s breath away the rare time Freddie flashed it at him. Auston quickly shut down his thoughts for fear of his dick getting hard in the middle of the locker room. He threw on his jacket and scarf, prepared to leave to head home, but a last minute thought struck him. He headed over to Freddie’s stall and saw he was getting ready to leave too.

“Hey, you doin’ anything now?” Auston asked, attempting to make his tone casual.

 “Was gonna head to lunch, why?” Freddie said as he pulled on his beanie.

 “Oh, nevermind, nothing important if you’re already busy,” Auston said and turned to leave, masking his disappointment.

 “It wasn’t a hundred percent though, we can hang out instead,” Freddie said quickly, “I can kick your ass at ‘chel,” He said with a smirk that Auston caught as he turned back around.

 "You’re on,” Auston said, matching with a smirk of his own.

 —

Auston pulled into the parking garage of his building, Fredding tailing him in his own car. Auson parked and got out of his car. He stood near the door to the elevator, waiting for Freddie to join him. The elevator doors opened and Auston pushed the button to his floor.

 “It’s hot in here,” Freddie said, sliding off his beanie and beginning to unbutton his long peacoat.

 Auston turned and looked at Freddie’s long fingers removing the buttons from between the fabric of his coat. Freddie’s fingers moved up the length of his jacket and Auston followed them with this eyes, wondering about how they would feel moving up the length of his own body. Auston got warm in his own coat and felt his body flush with the thought of Freddie touching him. As Freddie’s fingers made it to his neck, Auston quickly looked away before Freddie could catch him staring.

 The elevator dinged, pulling Auston out of his reverie. He grabbed his house keys out of his pocket, leading Freddie to his door. He slid the key in the slot, hands slightly shaking with nervousness.

 Auston didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling this way. He’s never ignored the fact that Freddie’s an attractive man, but he promised himself he’d shut it down. Screwing around with a teammate was a bad idea and Auston didn’t want to mess with the team dynamic.

 But Freddie was so fucking hot.

 “You good?” Freddie asked suddenly, making Auston jump a little.

 “Yeah, just thinking about how I’m gonna kick your ass,” Auston responded.

 Freddie rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and Auston knew he was gonna lose.

 

—

 

Despite winning the Leafs NHL19 tournament, Auston lost, five matches to four. He only got distracted by Freddie’s profile a few times and was only the reason he lost one match, not all five.

By the time their mini-tournament ended, the sun had set and it was almost dinner time. Auston offered to cook and Freddie said he’d help. They decided on making chicken with grilled vegetables to avoid the guilt of eating a cheat meal. Freddie was chopping vegetables while Auston prepared the chicken with seasoning and spices. The silence that hung between them was a comfortable one. Auston and Freddie spent time together in the off-season, just shooting the shit, and Auston never felt the need to fill the silence with words just for the sake of speaking.

 Auston could feel the heat coming off of Freddie’s shoulder, their arms just barely touching as they prepared dinner.

“It’s nice to have someone to make dinner with,” Freddie said.

 Auston smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah, it is.”

Auston looked up at Freddie and saw he was already looking at him, his hands stilled on the knife he was using to cut up vegetables.

 It felt like a wave of electricity passed between them and Auston sucked in a deep breath. He broke eye contact and moved to put the chicken in the oven. He could still feel Freddie’s eyes boring into him, but then the sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board resumed and Auston felt like he could breathe again.

 

—

Once Freddie had left— after they’d eaten their dinner— Auston cleaned up and decided to go to sleep earlier than usual. He was settled in his bed, surrounded by his soft sheets and swathed in his warm comforter. He tried to fall asleep, but his brain was wired.

Freddie cancelled plans for him and spent basically his entire day off with him. They were friends; Auston would even consider Freddie his best friend. Sometimes, you cancelled plans for a friend if you really wanted to spend time with them.

Auston knew that’s all he and Freddie were: Friends. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the elevator, how he wished Freddie’s hands would touch his body in a more-than-friendly way.

Auston’s own hand started to move down his body on its own accord, wrapping his fingers around his hardening cock. He moved his hand slowly up and down his dick, tightening his grip ever so slightly. He thought about Freddie’s hand and his dexterous fingers, how they would feel on his dick. Auston’s breath hitched and he picked up his pace on his cock. He saw Freddie’s muscular body, pictured it hovering above his own. Imagined Freddie pinning him to the bed, and kissing his neck as his hand stroked Auston’s dick.

Auston moaned out, the thought making him stroke his cock even faster, just trying to come. He twisted his hand, getting a different angle and picking up his pace. His hips lifted off the mattress and he came hard, spilling over his fingers and getting come on his stomach. Auston worked himself through his orgasm, stilling as the waves of pleasure faded away.

Auston grabbed a tissue off his nightstand and wiped the come off his hand and stomach. He lied back down on his bed tried not to let the guilt of jerking off to his best friend prevent him from falling asleep.

 

—

  


The sound of Auston’s phone woke him up. He cracked open his eyes and thought it was too damn early for his alarm since it was still pitch black out. Auston grabbed his phone off the nightstand and was ready to deny whoever woke him up unnecessarily, but when he saw Freddie’s name on the screen he couldn’t press the little green button fast enough.

“Hello?” Auston said and heard the huskiness in his voice.

“Hey, Aus. Sorry to wake you,” Freddie said quietly.

“It’s okay. Everything good?” Auston asked.

“Yeah, I just… “ Freddie said, trailing off.

Auston said nothing and waited for Freddie to finish his thoughts. The only sound was the two of them breathing.  

What felt like an eternity later, but was really only a few seconds, Freddie spoke,

“I just felt like saying hi, and I, uh, had a good time with you today,” Freddie said.

Auston didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what to expect when he saw Freddie’s name on the screen, like he might be dying or something. The last thing he expected was Freddie calling just to say hi and to let him know his day with Auston wasn’t shitty.

“I couldn’t sleep and just wanted to say that, sorry for keeping you up,” Freddie continued when Auston couldn’t speak.

“No, it’s fine!” Auston basically shouted, “I always like spending time with you, Fred,”

“Ditto, Aus,” Freddie whispered.

Auston wanted to keep talking to Freddie, but he yawned and realized how exhausted he still was.

“I’ll let you sleep now. Sorry again. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Freddie said.

“See you tomorrow,” Auston said and heard the line go dead.

Auston put his phone back on the nightstand and tried not to think what the implications were of Freddie calling him randomly in the middle of the night.

 

—

 

The ‘Freddie calling Auston in the middle of the night’ ordeal goes mostly forgotten. Freddie didn’t bring it up the next day so Auston sure as fuck wasn’t going to.

Their dynamic wasn’t affected and aside from Auston blushing slightly whenever he remembered he came hard from imagining Freddie, nothing had changed.

They had a game against Montreal, which Freddie killed, getting the shutout in a 4-0 win. Auston had a goal and an assist and he was feeling great by the time he jumped on the ice to line up and congratulate Fred and a job well done.

Auston skated up to Freddie and tapped his helmet against Freddie’s and gave him his best smile, “Great job, baby!” Auston shouted above the music and sound of Leafs fans cheering.

Freddie returned the smile and put his gloved hand on the back of Auston’s helmet. Freddie held Auston’s head against his helmet for just a second longer than what felt normal and pierced Auston’s eyes with his own.

Freddie’s arm fell and he pulled away, leaving Auston breathless, skating away to centre ice to salute the home crowd.

Auston walked back to the locker room and began to get undressed in a daze. He heard the boys cheer and the music begin blasting as they celebrated the win against their rival team.

Auston went through the motions of his post-game routine; talking to the media, showering, and changing back into his suit. He said bye to everyone still in the locker room, eyes lingering on Freddie as he did up his tie.

Auston wanted to talk to Freddie after the game, maybe even celebrate his shutout with him, but he couldn’t find the words to say anything, so he walked out of the arena and out to his car. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Freddie trailing behind him.

Auston couldn’t help his smile that overtook his face. Freddie caught up with him and a smile appeared on his own face.

“Great game tonight FredEx,” Auston joked.

Freddie laughed and Auston’s heart fluttered.

“Thanks, Aus. Great goal,” Freddie said, his smile still present on his face.

“Thanks,” Auston said softly, not able to wipe off the dopey look from his own face.

They stood there in the parking garage, staring at each other with small remnants of smiles remaining.

Auston broke out of his daze and kept walking towards his car, “See you tomorrow at practice,”

“Yeah, see you,” Freddie said, with a trace of something like disappointment. Auston’d probably heard wrong or imagined it.

Auston got in his car and learned forward, forehead resting on the steering wheel.

He’s such an idiot. As much as he tells himself him and Freddie are friends, Auston knows he wants more. He wants to be able to follow Freddie home, go up to his condo and have his way with him. He wants to make dinner with him every night and fall asleep on the couch after he gets his ass beat in NHL19.

Auston knows it would be easier to say it’s all in his head; that Freddie doesn’t feel the same way, but friend’s don’t do the shit they do. Friend’s don’t call you randomly in the middle of the night, they don’t stare a little too long or touch you just for the sake of touching you.

But him and Freddie do all of that.

A tap on his window scares Auston out of his daydream and he sees Freddie there, a chagrined look on his face.

Auston rolls down his window, “Hey Fred, what’s up?”

“My car won’t start, can I get a ride with you?” Freddie asks.

“Yeah, of course. Hop in.” Auston tells him.

He watches Freddie walk around the front of the car and slides the key into the ignition. The engine revs up and the heat kicks on as Freddie gets in the passenger side.

Auston backs out of the parking space and out onto the streets of Toronto. The drive to Freddie’s condo isn’t too far and the soft sound of the radio fills up the vehicle.

Auston puts all his focus into staring straight ahead and not focusing on the electric energy that seems to be coursing through the confined space of the car. He catches Freddie looking over at him through his periphery and Auston has to take some subtle calming breaths.

He pulls up to a small street at the back entrance of Freddie’s condo and finally looks over at the man sitting in the passenger seat.

“Thanks for driving me, man,” Freddie says, fiddling his keys.

 "Yeah, no problem,” Auston says, shrugging, “I can pick you up tomorrow too, and we can see what’s wrong with your car,” he offers.

Freddie smiles at that, “Thanks, you’re the best,”

All Auston can hear is the pop music filtering through the car’s speakers and his own heartbeat, hammering inside his chest. Freddie’s brown eyes are staring straight through Auston; the intensity makes him want to explode. He closes his eyes and hopes by the time he opens them, Freddie will be gone.

Auston waits a couple seconds before opening them again and Freddie seems to be closer. His seatbelt is unbuckled and his arm is supporting him on the console. Auston stares into Freddie’s eyes and sees something there. Auston can tell himself it’s all in his head, but God, there’s something between them, something more than friendship.

“Auston,” Freddie whispers.

“Yeah?” Auston questions, though he knows Freddie won’t answer anything in return.

Auston feels himself being pulled to Freddie, like a magnet. He’s aware of the closing distance between them and before he knows it, he’s close enough to feel Freddie’s breath mixed with his own.

Freddie moves the final inches and touches his lips to Auston’s.

It sets Auston’s body on fire, like he’s a stick of dynamite and Freddie’s match, setting him on fire. Auston pushes his lips more firmly against Freddie’s and brings his hand up to cradle Freddie’s cheek. Auston opens his mouth, inviting Freddie’s tongue. Freddie’s hand tangles in Auston’s hair and Auston moans.

The kiss intensifies, their mouths moving in synch with each other. Auston never wants to stop kissing Freddie. His lips are soft and plump, pushing against Auston’s with motive and direction.

Auston finally has to pull away to breathe and he opens his eyes and stares at Freddie’s flushed face.

“Wanna come up?” Freddie asks breathlessly.

“God, yes,” Auston says. He quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and pulls the keys out of the ignition. He joins Freddie on the other side of the car, basically sprinting to the entrance of the condo.

He’s almost definitely going to get a parking ticket but he can’t seem to care.

 

—

 

Once they make it to Freddie’s condo, the intensity kicks into high gear. Freddie slams his door and backs Auston up against the the hallway wall. This time, it’s Auston who closes the distance and kisses Freddie. He wastes no time in getting his tongue in Freddie’s mouth and roams Freddie’s body with this hands. Auston places his hands on Freddie’s ass and pulls him forward, leaving nothing but a sliver of space between them. Freddie moans into Auston’s mouth and it goes straight to Auston’s dick. Freddie smirks and moves his mouth from Auston’s lips to jaw, sucking lightly.

Auston closes his eyes and lets his head fall against the wall, “Fuck, that feels good,”

Freddie continues moving his mouth south, peppering kisses and stopping at the base of Auston’s throat. Freddie suckles and nips the skin lightly, causing Auston to moan once more.

Freddie starts removing Auston’s coat, throwing it to the ground. Auston rids himself of his suit jacket and works on doing the same to Freddie, removing his hands from Freddie’s ass.

Auston’s working on removing Freddie’s tie when Freddie says, “I want to suck you off, is that okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Auston says breathlessly.

They move quickly, Auston removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He goes to undo his belt buckle, but Freddie’s hands stop him. Auston looks up and sees that Freddie’s shirtless, exposing his pale skin and muscular chest. Auston reaches out and runs his hands up and down Freddie’s torso. He’s wanted to touch for so long and now he’s finally able to.

He feels Freddie’s hands at his chin, forcing him to look up. Freddie smiles at Auston and Auston’s breath catches. Freddie kisses him again, slowly this time. His lips move expertly against Auston’s and he pushes up against Auston’s body.

Freddie pulls off Auston’s mouth and starts sinking to his knees, trailing his mouth down Auston’s torso, making him shiver. Freddie starts undoing Auston’s belt once his lips reach Auston’s navel. Freddie slides Auston’s pants down his legs and Auston steps out of them. Freddie mouths against Auston’s cock through his underwear, causing Auston to throw his head back and hit the wall.

The slight pain at the back of his head reminds him that they couldn’t even make it to the bed.

Freddie slowly peels Auston’s briefs down his thighs, revealing his erection. Auston looks down and meets Freddie’s eyes. He’s wearing a look of an intense want and the power of it makes Auston breathless. Freddie’s parts his lips and slips the tip of Auston’s dick into his mouth.

The warmth and wetness makes Auston moan and close his eyes. He places his hand on Freddie’s head and lightly grips his hair with his fingers. The action makes Freddie moan against Auston’s cock and Auston opens his eyes again. He doesn’t want to miss a second of this.

Freddie sinks further down Auston’s dick, swirling his tongue around as he does so.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Auston moans, his grip tightening on Freddie’s hair.

Freddie hums around Auston’s cock and begins sucking in earnest. Freddie’s right hand wraps around the base of Auston’s dick, moving in synch with his mouth. He moves his left hand to slide up and down Auston’s thigh, then moving to touch Auston’s balls.

The combination of the stimulation on his cock and balls is almost too much and Auston knows he’s not going to last long.

“I’m not going to last, fuck, you’re so good Fred,” Auston says breathlessly, his eyes closing on their own accord.

Freddie moans on Auston’s dick and slides his mouth down further, removing his hand. Auston feels his cock touch the back of Freddie’s throat, feels Freddie swallow around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Auston moans, eyes opening to see Freddie’s looking up at him, his mouth full of Auston’s cock.

Freddie hollows out his cheeks and slides slowly back up Auston’s dick, popping his mouth off once he reaches the tip to take a breath. His hands starts jerking Auston’s cock before putting his mouth back on Auston. Freddie’s mouth and hand are moving at a quick pace, and Freddie uses his other hand to play with Auston’s balls once more.

“I’m gonna-- I’m gonna come Fred, fuck,” Auston warns, pulling lightly on Freddie’s hair.

Freddie keeps pumping Auston’s dick, keeping his mouth on the tip of him.

Auston moans loudly when his orgasm hits him hard, his hips pushing off the wall and his hand pulling harder on Freddie’s hair.

Freddie keeps his mouth on Auston’s cock, swallowing all of the come that spurts into his mouth.

Freddie’s hand slows when Auston starts pulling, his dick sensitive from the overstimulation.

Freddie removes his mouth and looks up at Auston. His mouth is red and his face is flushed from the grade-A blowjob he just bestowed upon Auston.

Auston slides his hand from Freddie’s hair down to this cheek, pulling him up from the floor.

“That was incredible, holy fuck,” Auston says, still breathless from his orgasm.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Freddie says, “I’ve thought about it a lot,”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Auston moans.

Auston feels Freddie’s own erection pressed up against him and starts undoing his pants.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, too,” Auston says, sliding Freddie’s underwear down to reveal his hard cock.

Auston wraps his hand around Freddie’s dick and begins jerking him off in earnest. He moves his lips to Freddie’s throat, sucking lightly.

“Fuck, Aus,” Freddie moans.

Auston picks his pace, twisting his wrist every so often, making sure it’s good for Freddie. He pulls his lips off of Freddie’s neck to look at his face. Freddie’s eyes are closed and his face is showing nothing but pleasure. His mouth is still red from having Auston’s dick in it.

He’s never looked more beautiful.

“Maybe next time you could fuck me,” Auston says.

Freddie’s eyes fly open and it only takes a couple more strokes on his dick for him to come in between them, spurting on Auston’s abs.

“Fuck,” Freddie moans breathlessly as his orgasm hits him.

Auston works him through it, stopping when Freddie’s through coming.

Freddie leans forward and kisses Auston. Auston can taste himself on Freddie’s tongue and if he could, he would get hard again. They kiss in the hallway for a while longer before the stickiness on Auston’s stomach and hand becomes too annoying.

“I need to wash your come off of me,” Auston says, smiling.

Freddie laughs, “I guess you should do that, yeah,”

They walk to Freddie’s bedroom to use the ensuite, leaving their suits abandoned in the hall.

 

—

After they’re cleaned up, Auston’s lying in bed with Freddie, his arm draped on his stomach and his head resting on Freddie’s shoulder. He’s moving his fingers lazily against Freddie’s torso, feeling nothing but happiness.

“Hey, Fred?” Auston asks quietly.

“Mhh-hmm?” Fred hums.

“Not to be annoying but, like, what are we? Are we nothing? Are friends with benefits, or…?” Austons trails off.

Freddie turns around to face him, forcing Auston to move his head off Freddie’s shoulder and onto his own pillow.

“Auston, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I kind of want to be more than friends with you,” Freddie says sternly.

“Oh,” Auston says.

“Or if that’s not what you want—” Freddie starts.

Auston cuts him off, “No! No, I do want that. I just didn’t know if you saw me as more than a friend,”

Freddie scoffs, “Are you for real? Do you think friends do what we do?”

“No, I guess they don’t,” Auston says softly.

“You can be such an idiot sometimes,” Freddie says affectionately.

Freddie moves closer to Auston, kissing him slowly. It doesn’t last long since Auston can’t stop smiling and then Freddie’s smiling and the kiss is just their teeth clattering against each other.

“So, we’re boyfriends then?” Auston says into the darkness.

“Yeah Auston, we’re boyfriends,” Freddie says, moving to wrap his arms around Auston.

Auston turns around and lets himself be the little spoon for the night.

“Goodnight, boyfriend,” Auston whispers.

 Freddie says nothing but Auston can feel him smile against his neck.

 _Yeah,_ Auston thinks, _this is definitely what boyfriends do._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading dudes.
> 
> i haven't written in a while and deleted all my old works for reasons.  
> pls be gentle, but constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> leave it in a comment or come yell with me on tumblr (you need an account to view it)  
> 


End file.
